


Roses

by Lothiriel84



Series: Songs For Swinging Lovers [1]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Demiromantic character(s), Demisexual Character(s), F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you bleed diamonds</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Do you bleed rubies</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Do you bleed roses</i>
</p><p>- The Indelicates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

The first time they meet he’s about to leave. There are books everywhere, that he’s trying to fit inside his bags.

His wife brings tea, smiles as he mentions something about Egyptian gods and pyramids. 

She thinks it’s rather sweet, but then again she doesn’t believe in love.

Not really.

 

The second time they meet she’s come to pick him up in Calais. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t say anything as they walk to the ferry.

His bags are somewhere in Egypt, books and everything.

She presses her palm on his hand, just for a moment.

He doesn’t cry.

 

The third time they meet it’s in Sir Maxwell’s office. She’s mixing the drinks, but that doesn’t stop her from noticing how pale he looks.

Maybe Sir Maxwell can fix him, somehow. She hopes he does.

He meets her gaze for a fraction of a second.

“Thank you, my dear.”

 

They meet over and over again after that. He’s hunting monsters now, and looking after Roy Steel.

(Except that more often than not it’s the other way round, and he doesn’t even realise that.)

It’s surprising how clever Sir Maxwell can be sometimes.

She wouldn’t put up with him otherwise.

 

He looks at her, sometimes. Like he would look at one of his books, one he would like to open and read but is afraid to touch.

She thinks she would maybe let him.

He needs so much protection, and she wouldn’t mind giving him exactly that.

Still, she waits.

 

Her fingers trace the line of his throat, and he shivers. He smells of dust, libraries, and something that feels very much like home.

A book lies open between them, momentarily forgotten.

She leans in, whispers something in his ear.

He hides his face in the curve of her neck.


End file.
